Cameras are becoming more prevalent and more advanced. Advances are being made with respect to flashes for camera devices. Camera devices can include standalone cameras, mobile devices having a camera module, or any other device that includes a camera module capable of taking pictures. Mobile devices can include, but are not limited to, cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers having a camera module capable of taking pictures. When taking a picture with a camera device having a flash, the flash can be irritating to the eyes of one or more people in the picture and can affect the eyes of one or more people near the camera as well. For example, when the flash is being used and a user presses the shutter release of the camera device, the flash emits a pre-flash and captures data. Using the pre-flash data, the camera device can determine a focus point, set a white balance value and set the exposure for a picture. The pre-flash can last for 1-5 seconds for an LED flash and can be irritating to the eyes of the people within the flash area. In addition, the pre-flash can cause one or more people having their picture taken to close their eyes which can cause an additional photo to be taken. The additional photo can require additional time and memory space.